Maylene
"Brrr... Oh, hi, (player)! Are you taking the Gym challenge now? I'm hoping to see Candice soon, but I'm staying put until I warm up again first. Oh, you should know that Candice is a user of Ice-type Pokémon. I really admire Candice. She's so studious. She wanted to practice against me to learn about the Fighting type. It's because the Ice type matches up badly against the Fighting type."-Maylene, Pokemon Platinum. Maylene (スモモ Sumomo) is the Gym Leader at Veilstone City's Gym. Maylene holds the Cobble Badge and she uses Fighting-Type Pokémon in her Gym. In the manga She battled against Platinum hot bloodedly and tried her best to win but she still lost, though she was greatful for the battle. In the anime Maylene made her debut appearance in the episode Lost Leader Strategy!. As in the game, her key Pokémon is her Lucario. After being defeated in a battle, Maylene loses confidence in her ability as a gym leader. This results in her refusing to battle Ash in a gym battle. When Maylene learns about Dawn's similar confidence issues, Maylene agreed to have a gym battle with her in Crossing the Battle Line!. Dawn fought hard in her battle, but was ultimately defeated in the end. She was again challenged by Ash next in the episode A Triple Fighting Chance!. The two fought to the best of their ability, but in the end the battle's outcome was a tie. Maylene decided that because of Ash's efforts, he deserved the Cobble Badge and rewarded him with it.Later she is shown with Reggie and it is suggested that they are dating. In the games Maylene's first in-game appearance was in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl as Veilstone City's Gym Leader. Maylene is given the nickname "The barefoot, fighting genius" and uses only Fighting-Type Pokémon. Maylene appearance gives the feeling that she is a small child, incapable of running a Gym, but everyone in Veilstone City respects her for her power and her ability as a trainer. Upon meeting her, Maylene is shown to be a very friendly person who takes her battles seriously. She is unsure, however, about how she became the city's Gym Leader. When defeated, Maylene will give away the Cobble Badge, and TM60 (Drain Punch). This Badge also allows the player to use the move Fly outside of a battle. Sprites Pokémon In Anime In Game Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum (First Match) (Rematch) Voice Actresses *'English': Rachael Lillis *'Japanese': Aya Endō Trivia * Maylene is the youngest of all the Sinnoh Gym Leaders. * Maylene is the only female Gym Leader to use Fighting Type Pokemon (Most likely due to combat girls that are found through out the game). * Like Dawn, she has an unnamed father that appears in the games and has yet to appear in the anime (found in the game corner). * During Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver, she is found in the Celadon City restaurant. * Maylene's English Voice Actress, Rachael Lillis, was one of the original Pokemon VA's to have a role since 4kids lost the dubbing rights. * Maylene has a near-similar hairstyle to the Teen Titans character Jinx. * Her name is based of the word Melee. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Characters Category:Fighting Pokémon User